Heroes United
by Ecrilthir
Summary: Heroes from Different Dimensions are going missing, can and Will they Unite to stop a dark force, or is everything lost to doom and Darkness? Massive Crossover: Dr. Who, Torchwood, Alex Rider, Inheritance Cycle, Harry Potter, Pokemon, Yu-gi-oh!, Yu-gi-oh GX,Yu-gi-oh 5DS, Lord Of The Rings, Star Wars and Ben 10 Ultimate Alien
1. Chapter 1: Companions

**MASSIVE CROSS OVER: Dr. Who, Torchwood, Alex rider, Inheritance Cycle, Harry Potter, Pokémon, Yu-gi-Oh!, Yu-gi-oh GX, Yu-gi-oh 5Ds, Lord Of The Rings, Star wars and Ben 10 UA, (MAYBE THE BIGGEST EVER!)**

**(I'M ONLY SAYING THIS ONCE): I don't own: Dr. Who, Torchwood, Alex rider, Inheritance Cycle, Harry Potter, Pokémon, Yu-gi-Oh! Yu-gi-oh GX, Yu-gi-oh 5Ds, Lord Of the Rings, Star wars or Ben 10 (Phew!)**

**This may get confusing but here we go :)**

The Doctor sat down in a small cafe the Planet Clombad III and looked around, he knew who was coming to talk, and sure enough a man walked in, wearing a strange suit, Jack Harkness , he looked around then spotting The Doctor ran over to him and sat down, "Nice of you to show" he added.

"Well...You know me, never miss a good party" The Doctor said, "So, what's got you all worked up?"

"Well i was wandering around and then Bang, I wound up on this planet, Teleported back home and then met a strange Boy claiming to be from another dimension, anyways I take him home... Nothing Happened then I arrive back here again, So i decided to call you in, you are thee expert on these matters" Jack said looking at the doctor, then a flash of blue light interrupted them, "Hello you two" said the man,

"What?" The doctor said, "Who are you?"  
"They call me Paradox, Professor Paradox" He said "And something is happening, something Very bad"

"Well, It cant be that bad" The doctor said,

"Well put it this way, Heroes from different Dimensions are going missing, You met one of them" Paradox said looking at Jack, "There is a dark force at work here, and no-one has yet to win against them"

"What do you mean from different dimensions" The doctor said,

"Heroes" Paradox said, "I can name them all if you want: Alex Rider, Eragon Shadeslayer, Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, Hermione Granger , Ash Ketchum, Yugi Motto , Jaden Yuki, Seto Kaiba, Jesse Anderson, Arya Drottning, Yusei Fudo, Aragon, Frodo, Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luke Skywalker, Leia organa, Han Solo, Chewbacca, Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Levin, Not that that means anything, However they are being attacked, they need help"

"How can we do that?" Jack asked,

"They are being removed from time as well as space" The doctor said, "Of course they're a dimension feeder, Generally quiet weak so any hero can beat them, but remove the hero and the dimensions wide open"

"When do we begin" Jack asked

"As Soon as we can" The doctor said, getting up, and gesturing for them to follow.

**This is Gunna be one hell of a problem, SO Many characters to write, plus there may be some they don't know about yet... **

**Until Next time **


	2. Chapter 2: A Different Sort Of Plumbers

Chapter Two: We're a different sort of Plumber…..

Ben sat down next to Kevin and Gwen, all in the Plumbers Base they had built over the last few months, only them, and the other plumbers kids knew about it, Paradox had come to help a couple of times but never stayed for too long, They had all sort-of moved in here, Kevin and Gwen in a two bed room to the left wing and Ben to a room of to the right. They looked around, It had state of the art Facilities, a level 5 defence program and had room for Ben and Kevin's Cars underneath and room for the Rustbucket III. It was built Underground so no Aliens or Parents could bash the door down.

Ben looked over at his team-mates both were looking defiantly away from each other, they seemed to have argued…..Again, then the alert sounded, "Intruder Alert, Intruder Alert", Ben sighed, _"Who'd Attack us at our own base?". _Kevin Groaned and got up, touching the Titanium walls and absorbing it. Gwen too moaned, however got up hitting the call button on her plumbers Badge. "Grandpa Max?" She said

"Hey Kiddo" He said appearing there in a flash

"We got intruders, can you be on alert?" Gwen said,

"Sure, I'll get some other Plumbers to be on high alert" He said, "Max Out".

Ben leapt up reaching for the Ultramatrix, he circled through the list until he found an Alien, "I'll Use Big Chill for this job he said confidently slamming his hand down, The general green flash took over, and Ben yelled "RATH" as it died down. "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING INTRUDING ALIEN, RATH WILL DESTROY YOU" he yelled running forward, followed closely by Kevin and Gwen. Kevin had a wide grin on his face, "I like Rath" He said, "Always good for laughs".

As they walked into the hanger bay, "WHERE ARE YOU ALIEN, COME OUT SO RATH CAN DESTROY YOU" Rath Yelled, then a ghostly presence emerged from the darkness, he looked human, though he seemed to emit cold and darkness, "Well, look who we have here, the Great Ben Tennyson and his comrades, Kevin Levin and Gwen Tennyson, I Must say I've heard a lot about you from my one of my good friends"

"Who are you?" Kevin said bluntly,

"I Am your worst Nightmare made real, your fear made solid and your death made swift" The man said,

"Sooo, You're a Nutter" Rath said, "RATH WILL DESTROY YOU" he rushed forward preparing to attack, the figure vanished as Rath reached him meaning he smashed into the Wall he stumbled backwards and rubbed his head the figure reappeared behind Gwen and Kevin, kicking them into Rath, they all fell to the floor into a pile, The Figure laughed.

"Now Be gone to the Nether world, this Universe is Mine" He said raising a hand, Ben Kevin and Gwen looked at him then noticed they were fading, and were gone.

"One down, So many more to go" The figure said walking out of the room, he stopped and looked at the wall, on which was written, "Peace Keepers, the Plumbers" Then underneath In a more untidy scrawl "We're a different sort of Plumbers". The figure laughed again and Vanished.

**(The Rustbucket)**

Max looked at his instruments there had been a Anomaly few seconds ago where the Base was, now he was rushing there, along with Manny and a couple of other Plumbers, they too were looking tense they had heard of Ben Tennyson and His crack team of Elite Plumbers, If they had failed to beat it how could just a normal squad, an Alien and an Old Man possibly hope to survive?

They reached the Base quickly, on the door they saw the sign of the Plumbers and the slogan, "We're a Different sort of Plumber" Underneath it, they waited for Max to enter a special code, the metallic voice said "Access Granted, Welcome Max Tennyson" the door opened, and Max walked in followed by Manny then the others sighed and walked in they wandered into the hallway and then Into the main control room, Max wandered over to the Main computer and hit the button, "Where is the current Location of the Ultramatrix?"

"No Data available" the same metallic voice said

Max hit the Button again, "Where are the Badges of Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Levin currently

"No Data Available"

"Its clearly broken sir" One of the Plumbers said

"It's a Vicxor Mark VII, These Never Break in a million years" Manny said, then Max saw a warning light flash, "Time and space" it read on the Label, below which was Bens untidy scrawl "Paradox".

Max Turned to see nothing, then a strange whaling noise made Max look to the corner, a blue Police Telephone Box like they used to have before max was born was appearing Fading in and out, then after it had finished the noise died down, the door opened and Paradox stepped out, looking around and seeing Max, his face dropped, "It has started then?"


	3. Chapter 3: Spies Are All Ages

Chapter Three: Spies are all ages

Alex sat down In Mrs. Jones Office looking over at The Desk, where Mrs. Jones usually sat, He looked around the Dull office and then into his lap where the Pistol was still laying, Having just 'Accidentally' Shooting a SCORPIA assassin in the Leg and then having him arrested, followed by Alex who had been freed by Ben, whom had swore loudly and then taken him to see Mrs. Jones for debriefing and questioning, like how he had got his hand on the Gun and how he had found the assassin and then why Tom had been with him, and where he had gone.

Alex looked over at the chair, it was facing away from him, "No one's perfect" Alex said angrily as she didn't face him, She didn't Answer, "Its Not Like you to remain silent" Alex said, again more angry than ever, she didn't answer.

Alex got up and walked over to the door before the chair turned Alex looked around, It wasn't Mrs. Jones sitting there, It was a man, "I Forgive me, I knew you were young, but a Teenager?" He asked laughing,

"MI 6 Says Spies are any age as long as they do the job well enough, Who are you?" Alex Retorted,

"You don't need to know that" The Man said

"Well I Need to know so we can put it on your grave" Alex said raising the Gun and firing, the window smashed but the figure wasn't there he appeared behind The chair Alex had vacated, and then walked over to an astonished Alex, "Time for you to go Alex" He said, Alex looked at his hands, they were fading away, as he vanished he saw out of the window, A Blue Police call box was hovering there, a man stood in the door way. Then he was gone along with the figure


	4. Chapter 4: Cards Power 1

**(GX and Yu-gi-oh! Sequel chapter to: to Find a Friend**

**Chapter Four: The Power of Cards**

Jaden, Yugi , Kaiba and Jesse looked around and shrugged, That was odd, then again, when was something that was not odd. They woke their friends and walked out of the darkened temple, no one was talking, they all were thinking of what had just happened.

As they reached the ground level they had to shield their eyes from the bright sun, then a dark cloud made them look around, there was a single figure clasped in dark armour, Kaiba Immediately summoned Blue eyes and Ordered the white dragon to attack, as the White lightning blasted into the figure, more appeared, followed by one who was taller and who armour was even darker than the shadows they hid in.

"So You're the ones my friend Zork Spoke of" The leader said,

All of the duellists held their hands over their deck, so they could quickly summon a monster.

"You may be a pain in our side which we could do without" the figure spoke again

"Oh, yeah, well bring it on!" Jaden said, his eyes flashed a different colour and he drew a card and Summoned Neo's, "Attack!", Followed by Blues eyes, they both launched forward, the figure drew a darkness black blade then he jumped and cut down both Blue eyes and Neo's, both Jaden and Kaiba began to fade, they vanished, Yugi Drew three cards, "I Call the Egyptian Gods! Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor and The Winged Dragon or Ra!" The three gods appeared,

"Attack" Yugi Yelled, "Obelisk use Your Mighty Fist of Fury. Slifer, Twin mouth Blast and Ra Ignite your mighty Blaze cannon!" They three gods launched their attacks at the foe, he spun his blade round and the attacks hit it,

"Mighty Darkness, Grant your Power!" The figure yelled, then, He swung his sword three time, each time hitting one of the gods and Destroying them, Yugi Began to fade, then he too was gone, the figure seemed injured, he then vanished off.

Everyone looked around, They were gone, then a strange sound made them look up, an old blue police box appeared, a man in a lab coat and a young boy wearing Battle armour followed followed by a unit of soldiers,

"Who are you?" Jesse said, standing up and drawing his Rainbow dragon and preparing to summon it to fight the people,

"Were tracking a dark stain on the Universe, he's trying to Destroy all of Creation" the kid said,

"Is he that guy in the Black armour?" Aster Phoenix asked

"Indeed, I take it he's already been here" The man in the lab coat said,

"I still want to know how he beat Cub" One of the soldiers said

"Hes an immortal General who travels t Universes and Removes any defences so he can rule them, If he cant remove the hero, then the Fleet attacks and destroys it" the Man in the Lab coat said, "I have seen it happen, and now I am doing my best to stop them"

"That Doesn't make any sense" Jesse said,

"What exactly can you do?" The boy asked,

"This" They all raised their hands and summoned their most powerful monsters, everyone looked round in awe, then they removed their cards,

"Come on, If we dawdle here any longer, he'll capture more heroes" The lab coat wearing man said, "If you want to help, come with us"

They nodded and climbed into the box and then they took off, vanishing.


End file.
